The story of us
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: this is the way it all started all on that fateful night. smutty fanfic dedicated to the jeankasa week on tumblr.


_A.N. I don't ow__n Shingeki No kyoujin in any single way! this is a fictional piece of literature for fanmade reasons. dedicated to the jeankasa week on tumblr_

**The story of us**

_Jean's POV_

I have seen many types of morning wake ups. There are days I wake up with a bang because the corpse has an important mission. Other times I wake up after having horrible nightmares about everything that I've seen through out my time in the survey corps. But this morning I woke up, not stressed, scared or jolted, but rather with a sense of peace.

The first thought that went into my mind was "I feel so peaceful, like never before". It was the best feeling that I have ever had in the longest time. And then my eyes layed upon what was beside me. Her back glissened in the morning light, her hair sparkled and her skin was incredibly creamy. Suddenly the reminecense of the events that had occured recently went back into my head.

I had made love to Mikasa.

After yearning her for so long, after living for so much time just having this platonic love, I was finally able to hold her in my arms. She always seemed so perfect and I fell deeply in love since the day I met her. But right here, by my side, she looked so innocent and tender that I couldn't contain myself to smile with a big idiot grin crossing my face from ear to ear. THIS was my dream come true.

But how it had happened was even more incredible than anything I had imagined even in my wildest fantasies.

* * *

It was a long day. More because of the fact that the entire group had gone cleaning the castle like crazy (of course this was all Levi's fault). Now it was nightime and everyone was sound asleep. after a whole day of doing cleaning chores many just fall asleep like rocks. For me it was different, I couldn't get much sleep. Those nightmares again. I had left for the stables to get some peace of my own, submerssing myself in my memories, looking at the stars above me.

"You're the last person I thought I'd see awake" I heard a voice behind me. Sooner than never there she was, Mikasa Ackerman in all her glory with only a white long blouse which she used as a nightgown. "Can't sleep either?"

"No" I just said and tried as best as I could to keep my cool. It was the hardest thing to do seeing how hot she looked without her uniform. "I can't sleep a wink"

Normally she would ignore me or go around not caring much about my problems. But there was something different that night. She walked up to me and sat right next to me. "Well that makes two of us"

Seeing her so close was affecting me in more ways than one. She was incredibly cute and beautiful in the moonlight. My platonic love for her was getting the best of me! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER JEAN! But then again….oportunities like these only come once. And who's to say I can't win her over? Marco had always told me to go on and grab what I wished for. And if this is the oportunity I've been waiting for I am not about to turn it down!

"Hey Mikasa….can I tell you something?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know….I don't know if you have ever realized…but well…" oh god don't back down now Kirschtein! just be honest with her! "For a while….or more likely since the day I have met you…I have been….in love with you. But I know you and Eren have a thing going and all….it's just….I have always thought of you as this beautiful woman and….I guess from the moment I saw you I was hooked."

Okay this is the moment when she's gonna reject me! Well it was a nice try but she's gonna pick Jager for sure. But instead….her reaction was different. for the first time in all my time of knowing Mikasa Ackerman…SHE WAS BLUSHING! Is that even posible?

"I…I don't know what to say Jean" She said in a sort of serious yet nervous voice "I know many think I love Eren, but truth be told, I don't love him romantically. He's my brother. The only family I have left. I worry like hell for him because he is 98 percent instinct and 2 percent reason. But I don't love him like a woman…so I guess….I could love you like a woman…"

HER BLUSH WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER! Oh my dear gods in heaven I had to be dreaming! Or maybe I died. A titan ate me and now I'm in heaven. But no, she was still there clear as daylight. I got closer to her, drawing her near me. You got this Jean. THIS is your chance.

"How about we try" And with that I slowly and gently grabbed her chin so I could raise it and kissed her lips. They tasted like glory! Firm and soft, sweet but had a taste like no other. It was the taste of Mikasa Ackerman, a taste that I will never forget.

As we ended out kiss I noticed her blush and the way her breathing was fast. I thought things were going to go smooth but it turns out that I was completly wrong. It seems that with that kiss I had awakened a lioness instinct of Mikasa. Her eyes got darker with desire and looked at me with lust.

"Jean…" She smiled with the sexiest smile I had ever seen. Everything about this woman drove me wild! "Have you ever had sex in a barn?"

"Umm….no" I said honestly.

"Wanna try?" And with that she began to kiss me once more. But this time the kisses weren't so soft and tender like the first. They were more passionate. She kissed me in my lips and slowly began to lower to my neck and ears.

"Woah…woahhh" I said while letting out a small moan, "Geez mikasa I know I'm hot but you know we can take this slow" She kept on kissing me in the neck and lowering down the simple feeling of her lips upon my skin was enough to leave my mind in blank, "I'm guessing that's a no"

"Just….hold me and shut up" Mikasa ordered. Was it normal for me to get so aroused out of this woman ordering me around?…..FUCKING YES! I was soon a slave to her kisses. I needed to feel more! She smelled of flowers and passion. Soon enough I was adicted….our clothes quickly lying on the ground and all that was left was the contact of our skin.

I grabbed her and placed her down. "We can't let you have all the fun now can we? Let me show you some things I've been wanting to do since forever" I smirked and started kissing her passionately, both of us grasping for oxigen while I started feeling her skin and placed my hand on her breasts. Her chest was eager for my touch and I could feel her shiver with delight as I placed a route of firey pleasure from her chest all the way down to her feminity.

She let out a small moan. Damn it! I needed to control myself! I was gonna lose it before I was even going to begin! I started kissing her skin, with my mouth sucking her breast while my hand was soon ready to eplore the depths of her pleasure.

"You…ah~ seem to know your way" she moaned as she felt her body shaking with pleasure and want from what I was doing to her.

"In all honesty…." I said while I kept on using my tounge around her nipples just feeding myself out of the taste of her skin. "I have never done this before…..to any other woman"

Soon her mind went blanc. I saw her scream, shake, moan in pleasure. She kept screaming my name, god it sounded so perfect when she said it. She was soon shakened by her first waves of pleasure.

"And to think you had an orgasm from just my hands and my mouth" I smiled satisfied with the result, "I can't wait to discover what you will do once I make you mine"

"My turn" she rolled over the hay and soon I was liying down as she kissed my skin and directly went to her objective. Oh dear! If she did what I think she was going to do I would sure as hell lose my mind.

I grasped her hands which were already placing themselves on my penis and stopped her before she could even stroke.

"As much I would love for you to make one of the thousands of fantasies that I've had true, if you keep on doing that it will end sooner" I grabbed her softly. her eyes. Those dark eyes. I will never forget them either. So filled with passion. The way she looked at me was intense. I had to kiss her I just had to.

That kiss was more than just a lustfull kiss. It was the awakening of something deep for both of us. I felt it deep inside of me.

"Jean….did you know they always compare you to a horse?"

"Yes I know" I laughed deeply "are you going to call me that too?"

"Actually I had the idea of riding the horse"

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! I LOVE THIS WOMAN! Before I knew it she was on top of me introducing me inside her and all we both did was moan out of the sheer pleasure we both felt. Her rithym of pace was slow at first grabbing the hang of letting me in and out of her. But soon she begged for more.

Words like "faster!" or "harder!" escaped her mouth. It was beautiful! I touched her as much as I could, both remembering every detail of her body and making her feel more pleasure in the progress. She was breathtaking. Our bodies sweating, she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Soon her moans began to transform into screams.

"Fuck! Mikasa!…I'm so close!"

"Me too!…..ah~ Jean! I'm so close! More….more…..MORE!"

"Come on mikasa! oh god you're ahhh! soo…perfect! Come on babe, come for me"

The orgasm came at the same time. We both screamed in pleasure and delight as we melted into one another. It was perfection. This utter state of complete and utter perfection that I had never felt in my life. I never wanted this to end.

"Not bad cowgirl" I smirked catching my breath and admiring her.

"You…weren't so bad yourself…." She smirked with me and just layed there. I know it wasn't the most romantic way to start this relationship off but hell! You don't get oportunities like this very often.

"I love you Mikasa Ackerman. Everything about you" I confessed smiling tenderly.

"I love you too Jean" she sighed and smiled as she rested on my chest.

The rest of the events of that night I'll leave to your imagination. But we didn't stay long in the barn. Soon enough we headed to her room and the fun continued there. It was more than I could ever dream of. And now waking up and looking at her right here with me…..it was the perfect way to start our story.

_FINALLY DONE! I stayed till 2 am doing this! I hope you all enjoyed my little smutty fluffy fic and enjoyed the ship as well. I had many inspirations for this but I'm guessing they know wh they are (here's lookin at you, mr. Jonah and ms. Benny) so all in all I hope you guys liked it and tell if you did nwn sure helps out a lot._


End file.
